Lord Andrith Hawkblood
Lord Andrith Hawkblood Overview Andrith Hawkblood is a Blood Knight hailing from the Hawkblood dynasty. Last of his family, his father, Asarus Hawkblood had various prophecies and visions concerning a new world tree named Sindrassil. Failing to implement the prophecy in his own lifetime, Asarus died, and Andrith took it upon himself to "reveal" the truth inherent in the highborrne writ. The plan was as nefarious as any Blood knight scheme, and was ultimatley foiled before it came to fruitition. Andrith intended to create a new world tree and imprison Naaru inside to create a new universal Holy magic which all Blood Elves could enjoy, and tap into to extend their lives and power. Not suprsingly the Silver Hand and the Draenei sought to stop him. After Liadrin's defection to the high Naaru A'dal, Andrith abandoned his plans and went on with his own scehems, leaving the Sindrassi Blood Elves to fend for themselves. Andirth does not consider himself a "Paladin" like the other Blood Knights whom Liadrin "redeemed" in A'dal's name. He still wields his Holy pwoer without faith, care, or thought, and the removal of M'uru has only made his vengeance and thirst for "equity" ever more agressive. He is a driven Blood Elf, a worthy ally but a terrible enemy. Revenge is very important to Andrith and the grudge he bears against the Light is far bigger than the imagined betrayel that most of SIlvermoon adopted. A former Magister and expert in magic and martial combat, Andrith is a force to be reckoned with if challenged mentally or physically. Personality Andrith is a typical Machevellian case. He prides himself in his social ability, and has suprisingly graceful yet influencial charisma and gravitas. he's a natural leader, and if charm won't work, he'll manipulate or terrorize people to aid his plans. He's an arrogant type, and prides himself on his continued resistance to the Light, despite wielding it's powers. Incredibley smart and insideously cunning, one should bear caution when dealing Andrith, as what he speaks could easily be read as a taunt, gesture, lie, joke or compliment. He doesn't seem to have much time for other people, yet, despite this, anyone who he feels has paid him a great favour he will likely return the favour out of honour and then leave it at that. Emotionally unsound and perturbed, he revels in chaos and confusion, bearing hold of his emotions and qualities the Light condemns to empower his drive. his faveroute quite sums up his credo: "Nothing is so distasteful as to half-hearted revenge. Crown or condemn your hatred...but which?" He views the typcial vices of the Light as rather more "untapped utility." Loyalties and Allies Andrith ultimatley serves only his own agenda, seconded by the furthering of his race's sumpremacy over other races. This said, he, like any other mortal on Azeorth and Outland, is shaped by his journeys, and encouters, and has formed loyalties and makeshift alliances with a few individuals others would call "friends" The two most prominent of these contacts are the Tauren Druid Kaloo and the Orc Hunter Grukkus. It seems strange that Andrith would associate with these races, more so their chosen vocations, given they assocaite with a world he deems backward and savage, yet perhaps this is the very reason... Whatever the agenda, Andrith has built a firm bond with the two said characters, and they often travel, and fight, together, slaying all manner of beasts or alliance. They even took their coin to the gambling tables of the Steamwheedle Arena circut, and have emerged as sucessful gladiators. Despite their seeming different appearences and fighting styles, the three oeprate successfully together, and are a mighty force to be encountered. Alignment Andrith is Lawful Evil. He prefers to cojure and create vast plans and schemes and execute them flawlessly to furthur his aims. The careful manipulation of a peaceful Kaldorei village against one another is truly more beautiful than rampaging throguh and just slaughtering. Even though he wields Holy power, Andrith is a diabolical character. He purposefully uses the Holy Light to acomplish his vile ends, and to torture and punish his enemies, the very thing it was intended to be used against. Andrith enjoys this mockery of the Light, proclaming himself a master of creative and god-like energies. Andrith will work with other Evil characters, even Chaotic. After all, he needs some mindless dredges to throw themselves into combat whilst he manipulates the entire event. He will work with Neutral characters as generally they can be persuaded to see things his way (by force if not silver tongue). He doesn't work with any Good characters. Their commitment to welfare and compassion is distasteful to Andrith. Religion Andrith has no religion. The Holy magic he wields he wrestled from divine beings and thus, in his mind, that makes them unworthy of worship, and anyone who does worship them is misguided. Andrith has distaste for all Religion, seeing as how the Naaru, probabley one of the more powerful divine beings can be manipulated by the Blood Elves, he feels most Divine beings are probabley just as fallable. He reserves special hatred for followers of Elune, whom antagonised his Highbourne ancestors. Combat Andrith is a gentleman, this said, he will strike a lady if she is trying to axe his face. He fights with dignity and honour, believing to beat someone in a fair game only shows more skill. Althoguh, Andrith will pull out all of his stops, plans and ploys, viewing using one's ingenuity and any advantage as another skill. A few exceptions are Night Elves and Paladins, espcially Draenei Paladins. Andrith typically attacks, pursues and kills any Night Elf man, woman or child he sees. He hates them. They exiled his people in ages past, and have to odacity to call the Sin'dorei "traitors" and "backward" despite their own primitive tendencies towards Druidism. Against Paladins, Andrith will fight with honour, however, if the fight goes against him he becomes increasingly resourceful and sinister, using any means to defeat his opponent. He revels in defeating the Alliance's holy warriors with their own magic. Lady Liadrin and the Sin'dorei Redemption Recent events unfolding with reference to the Sunwell and the notorious Kael'Thas have caused interesting developments between the Blood Knights and the Naaru. Liadrin, Matriarch of the order, has readily accepted the fault of her actions and seeks redemption in the Light, through the Naaru. The Blood Knights thus transforming into an order of Paladins once again. Andrith does not accept this change. His greed, arrogance and hatred for those he believed betrayed him, his sisters and the Sin'dorei has caused him to never follow the spirtual paragons of the unknown and unseen. This bears grim echoes for Andrith, for M'uru has been ushered out of Silvermoon. It is instead rumoured the Blood knight, unable to tap into M'uru, nor receive the faith of the Light, has taken to consuming the Holy magic from the bodies of Alliance Paladins he slays, instead using their own powers for himself. The aftermath of this, being, that Andrith seeks to combat the Alliance's holy warriors ever more, to feed his addiction, which in turn, feeds his vengeance.